2AM
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: just a short 3shot; when edward comes back, things are different.bella makes a huge mistake. jacob breaks down. disaster ensues. based semi-loosely on 2am by anna nalick.edward/bella, jacob/bella, jacob/OC.


_**2 am and she calls me cuz I'm still awake**_

I've been a prisoner of misery ever since that day. I thought I could protect her—us, by leaving. Victoria would have hurt her if I'd stayed. Nothing could have prepared me for when I came back…

"_Edward?" she sat up instantly, almost falling off the bed in her wake. "You're, uh… you're back. W-what are you doing? Here. I mean, what are you doing here? In, uh, in m-my room?"_

_I looked confused. "I came back for you, Bella," I answered in a 'duh, you should know that' tone._

"_Oh Edward," she whispered, her voice laden with regret._

_I stopped breathing. "What?" I bit off._

"_I'm, uh… I'm with someone. With J-Jacob."_

_She must have read my mind, because she was at the window instantly, tripping over her beautiful, clumsy self. "Don't do anything stupid, Edward," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "Please. I could never forgive myself."_

_Her doe-eyed innocence and pleading pout both agonized me and annoyed me. She was begging for my life. Didn't she understand that she was my life? Didn't she get that without her—_

"_Edward! Promise me."_

_I could never resist her like this. "I promise."_

And so here I sit, trying to concentrate on my—

"Hello?"

"Edward," came a pained cry.

I sit up, alarmed. "Are you hurt? What happened? Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?! Tell me what happened!"

"I made a mistake," she whispered. "I… You're the only friend I have left, Edward. Please…"

"I'm on my way, Bell. Hold on, okay?"

"_**Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?**_

I double time it to her house, running the fourteen miles in six minutes instead of the usual ten. I climb up to the window where she sits on the bed waiting for me. "Bella?" She's facing away from the window, crying. "Please don't cry. What is it, Bella? Tell me. Talk to me."

"Jacob… imprinted. Not on me. We broke up."

"Oh Bella." I say it with the appropriate amount of pity and grief. Secretly, I'm thrilled. But I won't betray those feelings now. She needs me now.

"I … don't think I ever loved him anyway." She picks at a lose thread on her quilt, still facing away from me and trying hard not to cry. "It's just… you weren't here. Jacob… he was so good to me… so warm. I… uh, told Mike and one thing led to another… and he k-kissed me… and I told him it wasn't like that and… now he hates me, and Jessica, and Angela and Ben… even the lunch lady gave me a dirty look! I don't want to live like this! Everyone hates me and--"

_**I don't love him; **_

She sobs, launching herself into my arms. "Oh Edward, I was just lonely! Why'd you make me so lonely, Edward?" She wailed.

_**Winter just wasn't my season."**_

My heart breaks for her. I had heard about her little insanity phase after I left… I didn't believe that then, but now… oh, what have I done?!

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay. Shh, sleep, Bella. It will all turn out all right." I start to hum our lullaby to her and soon her sobbing slows to an occasional sniffle, then light, even breathing with an occasional whimper. She's asleep.

I clutch her tightly against me. My whole universe lay sobbing in my arms because of my…over protectiveness and selfish fears and the irrational belief that breaking her heart would keep her safe. Stupid, stupid Edward.

I rock her gently and she sighs lightly, burying her nose in my chest. "My Edward," she mumbles sleepily, her hand subconsciously grabbing a fistful of my shirt.

I hold her closer, immersing myself in the smell of her hair. "My Bella. My love."

_**Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes…**_

The next morning, Charlie is unpleasantly surprised to see me at his front door the next morning. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here for Bella. She called me. She says she's in no condition to drive, but she has to get to school. She has a test today."

"Well she can make it up later. Get out."

"Dad, cut it out," Bella mutters rather tersely. "Let's go, Edward." Then she walks out the door without another word.

I shrug annoyingly at Charlie and follow her out. In the car, I glance over at her, where she's staring in to space. "Ground control to Major Swan. Bell! Snap out of it."

"Graduation soon," she says quietly, as though she never heard me.

"I know."

"I can go away then," she mumbles to herself. Before I can answer that, she turns her broken, vacant stare on me. "Take me with you," she begs in a whisper.

"Bella…"

"Please. Make me like you."

I do my best to ignore her, but her sad, empty gaze cuts to my core. No wonder Charlie wanted to rip me limb from limb. I left and took her life and soul with me. I stop berating myself and concentrate fully on how to word what I will say next. "I love you, Bella. I'm sorry I hurt you. I want to make you happy. I _will_ make you happy. I promise you that. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighs her disappointment, getting out of the car as soon as I pull into school.

I get out and hurry to make sure she can't go far. I back her into the car. "Bella?"

"Edward--"

I silence her with a finger on her lips. Dissatisfied, I impatiently put my lips there instead. This is much better. "Bella," I mumble against her lips, "I love you."

She nods, completely baffled, but life sparks in her eyes and she smiles at me happily. I smile back and take her by the hand. She slips her arm around me instead, grinning. "Since we're going to hell…"

I have to laugh at her. There. That's my Bella.

In the hallway, she literally shrinks into my side with the harsh looks we're receiving. It's a good thing she doesn't know what they're thinking. I resist the urge to beat someone to a bloody pulp, but only because the bloody part would be a problem.

Jessica shoots us an evil look. I shoot one back at her then kiss Bella painfully slow, earning us more withering looks. I settle her down in class, the only one we don't have together, and head down the hallway to my own. Mike pushes viciously into my shoulder. "What, Newton?" I growl at him.

"You, Cullen. It's always you."

"Me?! You took advantage of her."

"I made my feelings clear, which is more than I can say for you."

"You know _nothing_ about me and Bella, Newton. Nothing."

"You made her crazy."

I get smug, crowding his personal space. "Maybe that's because she knows that when it's all said and done, _she belongs with me._" I step back. "Besides, you're with Jessica," I spit viciously, glaring. "Hypocrites."

_**You're all here for the very same reason:**_

_**That we can't jump the track,  
we're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass  
glued to the table.**_

I shove through the crowd that gathered when I wasn't paying attention to see Bella looking at me desperately. I walk up to her, my irate mood gone. I make a show of kissing her again and walk her back to class. The look of hurt on her face as she glances between me and that trash makes me wish I could go back in time.

"I wish… I could go back in time."

I smile grimly and without humor, knowing Mike is thinking the same thing. But it is as impossible to him as it is to us. "No one can find the rewind button, Girl."

"This sucks." She sinks miserably into her seat. "I'm dizzy."

"Breathe."

She puts her head in her hands. "This sucks."

_**Just breathe…**_

"It will be okay, Bella."

_**Oh breathe…**_

"I promise."

_**Just breathe.**_

_*****_

**A/N: just a short 3shot twilight fic I decided to do. The other two chapters and disclaimer will be up tomorrow or the day after. This is my first twilight fic so please be gentle. Enjoy!**


End file.
